As a final form of a solid pharmaceutical, there is known a tablet.
Among tablets, an orally disintegrating tablet (OD tablet) is a dosage form that easily disintegrates and is easy to take. The OD tablet generally has low tablet hardness, and hence there is a demand for prevention of cracking of the OD tablet in handling of the tablet at a production site and later in a medical setting (Non Patent Literature 1).